1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector adapted to project an image on a projection surface, an electronic apparatus equipped with the projector, and a method of controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
In the case of projecting a still image or a moving image on a screen with a projector such as a projection display device, the image is distorted to have a trapezoidal shape unless a light source of the projector and the projection surface of the screen perpendicularly face to each other. In the past, a projector correcting the trapezoidal distortion (so-called keystone distortion) of the image has been known (see e.g., JP-A-2007-150531 (Document 1)).
Incidentally, the keystone distortion correction is performed by, for example, deforming a substantially rectangle image displayed on a light modulation section such as an LCD so that an image projected on a projection surface becomes to have a rectangle shape. Although it is necessary to read out the image to be corrected, which is stored in a memory, in accordance with the arrangement of the lines of the corrected image when executing such a keystone distortion correction, since the angles of the lines of the image to be corrected and the corrected image do not necessarily match with each other, when reading out the image to be corrected and stored in the memory, the read addresses are not consecutive to each other in most cases. In the Document 1, there is provided a table for reading out, and the image to be corrected is read out from the memory based on the table. Therefore, in the Document 1, there arises a problem of requiring an extra memory for storing the table.